


Loopholes

by Bonelessstarks



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonelessstarks/pseuds/Bonelessstarks
Summary: Request;About that request, I don´t want to sound basic but Jon Snow has my whole heart so I'll like to make a request for a Jon Snow X OC Male. Please? The OC can be royalty or a commoner, you choose. The one thing I want is for a child to be involved. Like not the Reader or Jon' s child but for example the OC younger sibling. I want Jon and the OC to act like parental figures to this child and not even noticing. They get all surprised when someone points it out and just generally oblivious domestic fluff. The OC and Jon can either be in an a relationship, sort of know they both like each other or just speculating phase. I don't have a lot of requests for this, just go wild.I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. - Night's Watch vows
Relationships: Jon Snow/Male!reader, Jon Snow/Original Male Character(s), Jon Snow/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> @emo_markie here it is, hope you enjoy it. I don't normally take imagines unless I specify, mainly doing preferences as of now but I had some time on my hands between studies so here you go!

You huffed out an iced breath as you fastened your walk towards the lord commander’s office. Or should you say Jon’s office. The barest of smiles reached your face as you remember Jon’s SURPRISED grin as he was announced the 998th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. He had stood and searched for you in the crowd of supporter’s cheering him on and slapping him on the back before his stormy eyes connected with yours. The blush on your face would not leave your face for the remainder of the day and night when he had looked upon you so warmly, his entire composure softening at the sight of you standing with him alongside your younger brother.  
Who speaking of, you were currently looking for.  
It wasn’t hard to guess where Harlan was hiding, your little brother idolised Jon. While you were worried the unspoken affection between you and Jon would cause unrest among your fellow brothers at castle back, they were hard to ignore when Jon would spar with your brother in the courtyard, laughing at the failed swings of your brother before knocking him down and ruffling his hair. Or the way Jon would stop by the stewards to see you and ask if you or Harlen had eaten today and the fond way he would listen to your brother ramble about some amazing story Edd had told him. You were falling hard for Jon Snow, but who could blame you.  
You knocked sharply before opening the large door without waiting for a response. Jon and your brother jumped from the abrupt intrusion but relaxed once they saw you leaning against the nearby wall, brows raised.  
“What are you doing?” You pointed to their stance, Jon standing perched over Harlen on his desk, hand’s either side of him, pointing out passages from the worn leather-bound book in front of them. Jon gives you a sheepish smile raising his hand to scratch the base of his neck, his long curls brushing his hand and you have to force yourself to look away.

“Jon’s teaching me how to read,” your brother grins – all teeth and gum and you felt your stomach flutter at the sight of them. Jon smirks down at your brother and nudges him with his elbow.  
“Har’s good at it too,” he announces proudly, “he’ll be a natural soon too.”  
You watch with keen eyes as your brother preens under Jon’s praise, physically buzzing as he looks at with excitement. You hum. “Will that be before or after you’ll be kicked out of the stewards for continually skipping out on work to come find Jon?” Harlan blushes and darts out beneath Jon and out the room before wither of you could berate him more.  
At Jon’s bewildered expression you can’t help but laugh. Kicking of the wall you close in on Jon, leaning down to study the book they were reading. You can feel the heat of his body radiate onto you, his thigh just brushing yours and you can feel his grey eyes boring into yours.

“You’re reading about Dorne?” You manage to stumble out, a low heat settling into your stomach when you raise to meet his directly. He hums and his hand twitches to brush against yours before he pulls back alarmed.  
“You’re freezing! Where are your gloves?” The warmth of his bare hands on yours as he collects them both in his to bring them up to his chest has you stuttering out a response.  
“I left them by my bed, it’s alright.”  
Still, he continues to hold your hands close to him and shuffles closer to you until there is only a hairs breath distance between you. A beat of anticipation before he breaths you name in a whisper, thumb stroking your hand. Your skin feels electric and when Jon looks at you like that you can’t help but want to crumble into him and let him hold you for the rest of your life, safe and warm in his embrace.  
Regretful to break the haze around you, Jon whispers that he has to hold a meeting soon and that you must depart. You only murmur in agreement, gently detaching your hands from his. A call from behind the door has the two of you spring apart hastily. Sam pokes his head in through the door hesitantly and visibly deflates in relief when he sees the two of you distanced from each other. 

“Thank God! I wasn’t sure if I would be witnessing another moment between you two again.” You curse yourself as you feel another wave of heat flare up your neck, absentmindedly raking your fingers up and down your arm, spluttering for an answer. Turning to Jon you see he’s half amused and one part bashful at the presumptions of Sam, locking eyes with you for a second before darting away. Sam only waves off your excuses with his hand and reminds Jon of the meeting in a few moments.  
“Just remember,” Sam chirps, “you can’t keep glancing over at Harlan and [Y/N], otherwise people might believe you to play favourites and that can’t be good for anybody.” It’s Jon’s turn to cough awkwardly and send you a pained grimace that has you shaking to supress your laughter. “I mean everyone accepts that you two are now his parents, but I wouldn’t push it.”  
“What?” Jon calls simultaneous to you. “What are you talking about?”  
Except its Sam who looks at you two in disbelief. “You’re both not serious, are you? I mean seven hells Jon! You send Ghost to stalk Harlen and practically treat him like a son – you too [Y/N]!”  
You stand silently, unable to process what Sam is saying. Jon mimics your pose, recalling how Harlan looks at him they way he does Lord Stark, and treats him as such. The realisation dawns on him yet he can’t help but feel the swell of affection in him at being called Harlan’s parent with you. Jon watches you fondly as Sam ushers you to leave so he can advise Jon on other issues, still stunned at the sudden revelation, and feels himself glow.  
As you reach the door Jon calls out for you. Turning quickly, you’re met with a charming grin. “Please fetch your gloves,” he grins mischievously, “you’d hate to be the source of everyone’s jokes when they see the commander has to hold your hand again.” The sound of his laughing has you narrow your eyes in mock annoyance as you leave hm office.


End file.
